Rice Krispie Love: Harry Potter Edition
by SuppJennayy
Summary: the messed up, on crack story of how Harry and Draco fell in love. very slight DH spoilers


**Rice Krispie love: **_Harry Potter Edition_

_This story was written between two authors one of which, the non-bold author, who goes by the name of Mimo, and the bold author, who goes by the name of Poppy. This is completely random and contains many inside jokes, so please do not make fun of us…… eh, ok, go ahead if you insist _

_Warning: This story is not intended for the sane. If you happen to have sanity inside of you, turn back before it is too late!!!!_

After the downfall of the dark lord, Harry realized that he was gay. He highly missed his nights he spent with Snape, doing more than just detentions. **Some involving pancakes. **But now that Snape was so sadly murdered by the eeeeevvviilll voldiekins, harry had no midnight lover. **Except for Draco Malfoy, who also sometimes involved pancakes.** Draco and Harry fell madly in love one night. It happened like this:

Draco walked into Harry's apartment while Harry was eating a freshly microwaved bowl of spaghetti o's, but he was also eating pancakes, since his cravings were awfully strange due to his pregnancy.

Harry: 'elloh, Drak**ey-poo!**

Draco: did you just say hello?

Harry: nah, I said "'elloh", but that's close enough

Draco looked from Harry to the syrup covered pancakes, and back to Harry again. **He smiled.**

**Draco: enjoying your pancakes, there, Potter?**

**Harry: Yes, they are quite fluffy, I baked them extra special, with my special ingredient!**

**Draco: And what would that be?**

**Harry: why, LOVE of course!**

Draco, awww that's so sweet! And who is this love directed to??

Harry: you of course!

Harry picked up one of the syrup soaked pancaked, lifted up his robes, and started rogering the pancake!

Draco: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Harry: Making love to YOU!

Suddenly Harry and Draco found themselves in Hagrid's hut, and Hagrid too was rogering a pancake. When he noticed the two boys, he stopped and said, "Y'know, I've always wished That I had a pretty pink burret."

Then, out of nowhere, flew Lucius, wearing sexy lingerie, and sang, "I feel pretty! O so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today!"

**Then, all of the windows shattered, after hearing Lucius' hideous voice. The pieces of glass then ran away, and one remained to first, stab Lucius, then continue running away like the rest of the pieces of glass.**

Lucious, angered, began to sing _the final countdown._ Draco then jumped onto his father's back, and flames burst from Lucious' arse hole, as they flew through the top of the hut and into the crisp morning air. Hagrid then began to burrow a hole in the ground, sat inside of it, and buried himself.

**The forgotten Harry, then looked around and then ran away, for fear of getting burned by Lucius' arse flames, which were spreading quite close to Harry's pancakes. Harry ran, needing to save the pancakes, and flew away on a dragon, which randomly appeared out of nowhere. Harry was sad, and missed his new lover, Draco.**

But then suddenly, Snape came back to life, brandishing a photograph of harry's mother Lily. He said "I've creamed myself to this picture every night since your mother died. You turn me on with you green eyes wich so closely resembled Lily's"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had forgotton all about snape, for his newest lover, Draco. Harry raised his wand;

"Accio Draco!"

Harry looked into the clouds, and saw a small speck getting bigger and bigger, as the screams coming from it got louder and louder. **"AHHHH" it said**

Then the speck that was draco landed with a crash onto the dragon's back on wich they were standing. Snape had a fear of Draco Malfoy ever since draco bit his pinky finger off that fateful day last week, so Snape ran away.

**The dragon, getting tired of people randomly appearing on his back, landed onto a tree in a random forest, bucked off his riders, and flew away, saying, "And stay off, you douche-monkeys, in the name of my mother's honour! AHHHHHHGH!"**

The dragon flew away, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the forest. They looked down a twisting path and saw the nearest Rite-Aid. They ran to it and inside they bought condoms and hello-kitty brand band aides. Draco also picked up a birthday card for his mother.

**"ACHOOOOOOOOOO" said Harry, who then sneezed, achoo!**

As they stepped out of the Rite-Aid into the ron's attic bedroom of the burrow, they ran into Ron and Ginny doing something quite unspeakable in ron's bed.

**(they also heard thrashing and moaning from percy's room)**

Ginny: Harry! It's not what it looks like! I would never cheat on you!

Harry: it's alright, I've been cheating on you for the past 5 months!

Ginny: I know what this means …………………………………………

…………………………… ORGY TIME!!!!!!!!!

Harry: no! there is no time for that! Draco and I were just headed to grandmother's house!

When Draco and harry went through the woods to grandmother's house, both clad in red hoods, they opened the door o see what they thought was Grandmother.

Harry: What big ears you have, grandmother!

Lupin: you twit, I am Remus, not your grandmother! She is in the bathroom cleaning up after our long night of pleasure!

Harry: YOU AND G-MAH!?!?!?!?!??!

Harry stalked out of the cottage in a rage, draco following at his heels.

**Us, the authors, soon forgetting about the purpose of the story, suddenly remembered it was the story about how Harry and Draco fell in love.**

"oh yes", said I, the non-bold author "I almost forgot about Harry's preganancy!"

So then Harry suddenly fell over in the forest, and began to go into labour. Soon, a very odd looking baby emerged from somewhere on Harry that we best not mention. The baby had unmistakeable features. He had a long, hooked nose, and long greasy black hair. It was the love child of none other than…

DUN DUN DUN!

SEVERUS SNAPE!

Harry: I can't believe Sevvykins got me pregnant before he died!

Draco: I do not care who the mother of this child is. He is our son, and I will gladly play the part of his mother!

Harry: ooh, Drakey! I luuurrrvvee you! We shall name him after your long lost father, Lucy.

Harry and Draco fell into and embrace, but seemingly forgotten about the baby that was being milked my Draco, so as they embeaced, young Lucy was smushed to death between the bosoms of his parents.

Harry and Draco were too in love to notice the death of theit newborn son, and hence the story of how Harry and Draco fell in love! A love that will last….. ehh, I give it a week at the most.

Fin.


End file.
